customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Strongarm
Larry Strongarm is a former member of Armour, and currently a member of Dart Team. Biography Early Life Larry was second in command of his team. Dart Team Larry came to Dart Team's aid when Incendium attempted to warp them to another universe. Abilities and Traits Larry is known for his leader-like abilities, which is why he was second in charge of his team. He rivals White in intelligence, the difference is that while White is more book smart and decent at hacking, Larry is more of an inventor. After building his MechSuit, Larry did some intensive training in order to be able to carry it on his back. Tools Larry uses a Plasma Gun and an Ice Shield which can be used as a dagger-like weapon, or a pole, it also shoots blasts of ice. He also has Back Shields that can be used to shield his head, or be used to fly. As a 3.0 he used Tiny Reaper, but retired it upon upgrading to a 4.0. He once rode and destroyed a motorcycle to help Dart Team. Rather than getting a 5.0 upgrade, he simply got a belt and started using Tiny Reaper again, and upgraded his Back Shields into a MechSuit. He later got a spear attached to the armor on his right wrist and a holster for his weapons. Appearances *''Overcharged'' *''Together Again'' *''Loss'' *''Competition'' *''Escape'' Trivia *His first name comes from the show Impractical Jokers when Joe acts like he's looking for someone he yells out "Larry!" *He was almost given the middle name of Faloola, but Rec decided to save it for a possible future character. *His last name was almost Brooks, after Vincent Brooks for the game Catherine. *Larry and Wasp are the only members of Dart Team whose "helmet" and hands are not the same color. **His helmet was originally yellow. *Larry and White are the only members of Dart Team with a "dorsal fin" (as LDD refers it) style spike that isn't the same color as their Cores. **His Core was originally purple however. **They both also have a white Core. *Larry and Gary are the only male members of Dart Team that can fly. **Coincidentally their names rhyme. *There is a running gag where most of his solo pics have his arms to his sides. *His 2.0 form was slightly inspired by Nick Boost. *He was originally suppose to have a cocky attitude and no one was suppose to like him. *He was almost the oldest member of Dart Team, but Rec wanted to have everyone close to the same age. **He was also originally shorter. *He is the only member of Dart Team to change their "helmet" color and headgear. **This was done because of the sets, Wasp had the yellow head and Incendium had Evo's headgear. See Also *Larry Strongarm/Gallery Category:Dart Team Category:Living Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Gold Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:5.0 Heroes Category:Lightningverse Category:LEGO Digital Designer